Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charged particle system and also to a measuring method.
Description of Related Art
It is known in the field of scanning transmission electron microscopy (STEM) that the differential phase contrast (DPC) method is available as a technique to visualize electromagnetic fields. The differential phase contrast method is a technique of measuring the amount of a deflection, which occurs when an electron beam is transmitted through a sample, and of computing such electromagnetic fields (deflection fields) in the sample which cause the deflection of the beam (see, for example, JP-A-1-93041).
Although the DPC method is a quite excellent technique as a method of imaging the deflection fields in the sample, a dedicated segmented detector is required as set forth in JP-A-1-93041.